


Magician's Assistant

by neverfadingrain



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Dylan is sneaky, Gen, also spoilers - Freeform, and has fun taunting people, but if you haven't seen the movie then I don't know why you're reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfadingrain/pseuds/neverfadingrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“While all the attention is on the magician, the assistant is the one behind the scenes working the tricks.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magician's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> this is what I get for going to see the movie in the middle of my writing binge, seriously
> 
> (But it was fantastic and I don't regret it for a second)

Magician’s Assistant

 

“What is the purpose of a magician’s assistant?” Bradley asks him, sitting in his chair and smirking like he knows Dylan will never guess the right answer.

Dylan shrugs, pretends to think about it for a minute, plays dumb. “To distract the audience.”

“Wrong.”

He scowls, but it’s all for show. This is the most fun he’s had in years, and the game is nowhere near over yet. He’s going to relish every moment. “Okay, fine. What’s the assistant for?”

“Think about it.” Bradley’s flourishing his hands grandly—all part of his showmanship, Dylan’s seen enough of his television show to know that it’s just a gimmick to hold attention. “While all the attention is on the magician, the assistant is the one behind the scenes working the tricks.”

Dylan’s expression doesn’t change as he orders the man to speak plainly, hustles back to the car and his men, sets up the next stage of the deception. He’s been playing this game too long to mess up now. But internally he’s laughing, because Bradley is _so_ close to the truth and yet so far, and he’s exactly where Dylan wants him.

Because the Four Horsemen may be magicians, but Dylan’s their assistant, and he’s the one making all the magic happen. 


End file.
